goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Golden Sun Wiki
Redirect instructions Like on all Wikis, there will be many page redirects necessary. If you type down Elemental Lighthouse you will get the page on Elemental Lighthouses; that's because there was this syntax in the first page: #REDIRECTElemental Lighthouses There will be a trememdous amount of such pages on this site because there are many pages with merged content. Ideally, Lizard Man, Lizard Fighter, and Lizard King are all redirects to Lizard Man monster line; Squire, Knight, Gallant, Lord, and Slayer are redirects to Squire Class series; Quake, Earthquake, and Quake Sphere are redirects to Quake Psynergy series; and Fizz, Sleet, Dew, and the rest of the 18 Mercury Djinn will redirect to List of Mercury Djinn. To redirect a page to the full, merged page, type the above syntax into the blank page you got into; it will take many users to redirect everything in a reasonable amount of time. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:41, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Users wanted Hmm... You know, we really need more users on this site; I predict roughly 600 articles that this site will end up with. Whoever has accounts on GameFAQS and the Temple of Kraden should post a "users wanted" notice for this wiki. There's two halves to the Golden Sun coverage here: The gameplay and the fandom (including the fictional world, characters, and story). I'm pretty sure a lot of people out there would like to write for the fandom, while I seem content in providing the gameplay info. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:27, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :I came here via Wikipedia and have already fell in love with this place. However, I have been at a lot of wikis and I realize that this is not going to come up as fast as you want it to. Wikis take a lot of time; if we start recruiting members, it might do well, but remember to be patient. In the meantime, we'll contribute. 69.160.8.255 00:19, 3 December 2006 (UTC) ::Heh heh, thanks for that. And patience is my middle name; I wouldn't mind it if it took a full year before both games are fully covered on this wiki. The main reason I'm doing so much work right now is because of my fan appreciation for the subject; I wouldn't do things any differently if we had a dozen more editors here. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 02:11, 3 December 2006 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, as for the users: I'm pretty sure that there are lots of people out there who would love to log onto and edit this site but simply aren't aware that this site exists for the moment. That's why I'm looking for ways that this site can be advertised; for someone to post such messages on GameFAQS and the Temple of Kraden is a great way I'm aware of right now. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 03:20, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :I have posted topics about this on GameFAQs, LiveJournal, Anti-Shurtugal, and the Temple. I think I also hit my fanfiction.net forum and the GSFFA, although I can check on the two of those. Dracobolt 04:00, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Fandom How much fandom-related stuff do we want to put in here? I'd like to put in some articles about better-known authors and fandom figures, maybe a general one about what fanfiction is, and things like that, but I do not want to cause any trouble, and so I will wait to hear what you others have to say. Thank you. Dracobolt 07:26, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :I for one think it should be left out completely. For the most part, GS fans don't know jack about the "fandom" (fanfics, fan games, etc.) and don't really care (at least in my experience, and I know a lot of fans, believe me). --Rellin 17:53, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::I disagree with the part about most GS fans not knowing anything about fangames and fanfics, as I'm sure they do because of how it's been three years since the last game. The fandom is pretty much the only thing that keeps the franchise alive, in sense, until GS3. That said, some fandom-related stuff within articles that themselves are not strictly about fandom should be our limit; Wikipedia has this heavy policy against vanity and self promotion, where Draconian measures are taken against users who use Wikipedia strictly for advertising themselves, their interests, and other things. So for starters, we should not have articles on individual fans, as flattering as it might be if I created an article about you, Dracobolt, as a Christmas gift. ^_^ ::The fandom which I think is safe to cover goes like so: Thus far I've worked with articles on Shipping and Wheat Sword, and I did so because these are the most notable facets of the fandom, being heavily influential upon the Golden Sun areas of the internet. And it would be best to talk about RyuKenshin in the Wheat Sword article and various fan fiction authors in Shipping instead of putting them in their own articles. As for the fan fiction itself, I'm not sure if there should be a List of notable Golden Sun fan fiction or not, but if so, we can talk about fan fiction authors there. As for fan art, well... Notice that in each of the character articles I put in a "Fan Influence" section at the bottom, where we talk about that character's standing in the fandom, so maybe you could put in notable fanfics and fanart in there. As for fansites, since there's a lot of them, it would be questionable to have each and every one of them an article, so maybe a List of Golden Sun fansites would do, or maybe even a page about all Golden Sun-related sites in general, including the Camelot homepage, with a Fansites section later on in the article. And as for fangames, I'm assuming Project Iris is the only notable one out there, but if there are others, Move the page into List of Golden Sun fangames. ::Overall, with what I'm laying out above, I'm stating that we should disallow separate pages on separate Fandom-only subjects any less notable than the Wheat Sword, but through merging into fandom lists and having fandom-related sections in bigger articles, there is ample enough room for fandom that should not cause passersby to complain about vanity. In other words, there aren't too many pages with titles like Through the Other Eyes and Isaac says Booga. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:22, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :::Regarding my earlier remark, you've got to understand my situation. These people are fans of the games. They are among the many who love the games, but not the other aspects of the fandom. :::Now, I also find it hard to believe that there are "notable" fan fictions out there. Fan games, I can totally understand. Pranks (like the Wheat Sword), I can get that, too. But individual stories? I've read a good deal of GS fics, from shippings to serious epics, and I have yet to find one that seems to attract the masses, so to speak. Most of them had only a handful of readers. Many of them strayed from the actual Golden Sun canon (I saw one piece of crap about a "realm beyond Weyard" that had nothing to do with anything about Golden Sun; they might as well have put the "realm beyond Earth" or something) to the point that they don't even count as a Golden Sun story anymore (such as my first attempt at a fic). Anyways, that's my opinion, and I'm sticking to it. --Rellin 21:00, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::::In that case, perhaps there shouldn't be much of any fanfic (and fanpic) coverage at all on this wiki aside from the Shipping article; Shipping is conceivably the only one necessary to document the fanfic section of the fandom in general. Truth be told, however, I doubt any of us are truly aware of the ratio of GS gamers to GS gamers into fandom, I just assumed there were a lot of the latter because of how FF.net has 2000 Golden Sun entries as opposed to 1500 entries for the legendary Halo series. But yeah, fan games, fan sites, and the one legendary prank are subjects which can conceivably be covered on this wiki, moreso than the other stuff. Cheers, Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 21:11, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::::: I don't think there should be separate articles for fanfiction at any rate. Perhaps a list of fanfiction considered notable? And as for individuals (ie. fanfic writers), perhaps... except I'm not sure what exactly we'd be putting in those kind of articles. They wouldn't serve any purose. I definitely agree with the inclusion of fansites, fangames and such, and the shipping list was definitely needed since many people will stumble upon a shipping term and not know its meaning... Kyarorain 23:29, 31 December 2006 (UTC)